


Jeden dzień

by Homoviatora fiki Narutowe (Homoviator)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Growing Old, M/M, Melancholy, Memories, Old Friends, Polski | Polish, Tragic Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviatora%20fiki%20Narutowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>old memories, old loves, leaves fall and story is really told for once... Stara miłość nie rdzewieje, zwłaszcza, gdy nie pozwala się sobie o niej zapomnieć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeden dzień

JEDEN DZIEŃ

 

Oh it’s such a perfect day,  
I’m glad I spend it with you.  
Oh such a perfect day,  
You just keep me hanging on...  
...You just keep me hanging on...

 

Nigdy się nie umawiali. Nigdy nie wtrącili nawet słowa o tym, kiedy zobaczą się następnym razem i czy w ogóle jeszcze kiedykolwiek będzie następny raz. A mimo to spotykali się wciąż, w regularnych odstępach, mniej więcej raz na pół roku. Zawsze w najmniejszej osadzie Dźwięku, zawsze w parku położonym malowniczo nad brzegiem rzeki, leniwie toczącej swoje brudne, szarawe wody w kierunku Kraju Ognia. W kierunku Konoha.

To było trochę jak gra między nimi. Nie umówić się, a mimo to spotkać się, położyć wszystko na szalę ślepego losu i czekać na wynik. Bez zbytniej nadziei a jednak z napięciem. Może nie będzie cię przy żadnej ławce, a może będziesz tuż za zakrętem i wtedy będzie wiadomo, że po prostu musieliśmy się spotkać.

Orochimaru nie lubił wszelkich determinacji, szczególnie mrzonkami, którymi karmiła się ludzkość. Przeznaczenie i los. Nienawidził tego, a jednak w tej jednej sprawie poddawał się temu złudzeniu. Że raz na pół roku on i Jiraiya, choćby nie chcieli, muszą się spotkać. Bo to jest poza nimi, ktoś poza ich gestią całkowicie starannie wybrał miejsce i czas spotkania. I nic już nie mogą zrobić, tylko pogodzić się z tymi.

To trochę osładzało fakt, że Orochimaru nie potrafił zmusić się do zabicia Jiraiyi. Nie, żeby nie próbował, przy każdym spotkaniu podczas walki, nie bawili się w chowanego, tylko całkiem serio próbowali pozbawić się życia. Ale podczas tych małych schadzek w najmniejszej osadzie Dźwięku ich rywalizacja, ich nienawiść schodziła na plan dalszy.  
Orochimaru nie lubił tego, miał wrażenie, że przez to jest słabszy, mniej zdeterminowany, a w jego drodze do zdobycia jak największej siły, jest luka, która przeoczył.

Nie pamiętał dobrze, jak to się wszystko poukładało, dlaczego Wąż od dobrej dekady spotykał się wciąż ze starym przyjacielem sprzed lat. Po prostu kiedyś, gdy Orochimaru, Tsunade i Jiraiya byli chuuninami, wykonywali misję w Dźwięku, upili się i obiecali sobie, że będą się tutaj czasami widywać, że to będzie ich miejsce. W małej, zapadłej osadzie, z ładnym, pełnym brzóz parkiem i rzeką, płynącą w stronę Konoha. Ich miejsce. Tsunade nie pojawiła się tutaj nigdy, ani razu, nawet, gdy Orochimaru uciekł z Liścia i stał się najbardziej silnym, szalonym nukeninem Kraju Ognia. Wąż długi czas nie pamiętał w ogóle o dziecinnej obietnicy, którą złożyli sobie sennini in spe, ale pewnego dnia, kiedy przejeżdżał przez Dźwięk, zatrzymał się w małej osadzie na obiad. I został tam na całą dobę, bo nad rzeką spotkał pijanego w trupa Jiraiyę.

Tak się zaczęło. A może zaczęło się o wiele wcześniej, już wtedy, kiedy jako piętnastoletnie szczeniaki Orochimaru i Jiraiya postanowili odkryć wspólnie, co znaczy prawdziwy seks. Wąż zawsze podchodził do spraw płciowości ambiwalentnie, nie wybrzydzał w kwestii genderu jak długo jego smak na czyjeś ciało pozostawał zaspokojony. A Jiraiya miał bardzo dobry, uderzający do głowy smak.

Dzisiaj właśnie Orochimaru poczuł, że ma chęć zobaczyć ponownie małą, zapyziałą osadę na krańcach Dźwięku. Było już dobrze po południu i szanse na spotkanie Jiraiyi były bardziej niż nikłe, ale mimo to Wąż poczuł pragnienie popatrzenia sobie dłuższą chwilę na płynącą ku Krajowi Ognia rzekę. Szybkim krokiem przeszedł przez cały park, zanurzony w jesiennym złocie, pachnącym wilgotną korą i mokrymi, butwiejącymi już liśćmi. Ubrany w czarny, długi płaszcz mężczyzna, ze związanymi w dziką kitkę włosami może i przyciągnąłby niepotrzebne spojrzenia gapiów, gdyby poza nim w parku jeszcze ktoś był. Ale nie było nikogo.

Orochimaru z niemym westchnieniem usiadł na ławce, na przeciwko bulwaru parkowego, zapuszczonego, ale za to z pięknym widokiem na rzekę. Szara mgiełka zmierzchu kładła się już nad leniwie toczącą swe nurty wodą, chociaż do zmierzchu były jeszcze dobre trzy godziny. Dookoła panowała cisza taka, że słychać było wyraźne cykanie zegarka, który Orochimaru uparł się nosić w kieszeni, nie chcąc patrzeć na przeklęty czasomierz na nadgarstku. Czas był czymś, z czym permanentnie walczył, co rugował ze swojego życia i z myśli. Nie chciał znosić jego upływu, nie chciał nie czuć, jak przesypuje mu się przez palce, uciekając, cicho i nieubłaganie. Całe życie Orochimaru było jedną wielką batalią przeciwko czasowi, brutalną i okrutną. Nie ugiął się przed niczym, byle tylko zniwelować jego upływanie, jego nieuchronne odchodzenie.

Ruch, za plecami, tuż obok opadłych już krzewów bukszpanu. Orochimaru wsunął z uśmiechem rękę do kieszeni i wyczuł w niej mały, zimny kształt zegarka.  
"Witam, Jiraiya." jego głos pośród parkowej ciszy był jak szept wiatru, cichy i ledwie uchwytny. "Dosiądziesz się?"

Jiraiya zdjął technikę maskującą i stanął koło ławki, na której siedział wąż z krzywym uśmiechem i ramionami założonymi na piersi. Jego ciemnozielona, pikowana kurtka odcinała się dziwacznie na tle złotych liści.

"Pewnie." powiedział i opadł z westchnieniem ulgi na siedzenie, tuż obok Orochimaru. Jego potężne, umięśnione ciało promieniowało ciepłem, które Wąż czuł nawet przez podwójną warstwę ubrań.

"Kiedy w końcu zrzucisz trochę wagi, niedźwiedziu?"

"Wtedy, kiedy ty nabierzesz trochę wagi, Wężu."

Stara utarczka słowna, którą prowadzili jeszcze będąc geninami pod nadzorem Trzeciego. Jiraiya zawsze był zwalistym kawałem chłopa o szerokiej klatce piersiowej i umięśnionych, potężnych nogach, całkiem inaczej niż Orochimaru, który był raczej wysoki, wiotki i szczupły. I wiecznie zmarznięty. Wąż uśmiechnął się lekko na wspomnienie, jak pewnego razu postanowił ogrzać się o ciało kolegi i jak się to ogrzewanie skończyło, nieudolnym, szczeniackim, całkowicie nie dającym się ująć w ramy poznawcze, seksem. Z Jiraiya nie było czegoś takiego jak przytulanie nie prowadzące do intymnego zbliżenia i wszystkie takie sytuacje rozwiązywane były w ten właśnie sposób.

"Z czego się śmiejesz?" chciał wiedzieć Jiraiya, zapalając papierosa i wypuszczając z ust podłużną chmurę dymu, który poszybował w kierunku rzeki i zniknął wśród pojawiających się już tam mgieł.

"Z niczego." skłamał Orochimaru z uprzejmym uśmiechem. "Może pójdziemy się czegoś napić?"

To także był ich mały rytuał. Udawanie, że spotkali się specjalnie, żeby coś razem zrobić. Pójść na piwo, albo do jakiejś knajpy. Czasem lądowali w pobliskim, małym, podmiejskim kinie, w którym grali jedynie filmy z lat trzydziestych, stare, czarno białe, na przebarwionych taśmach. Różnie bywało, ale kończyło się zawsze tak samo. W pewnym momencie Jiraiya stwierdzał, że jest zmęczony a Orochimaru proponował chwilkę relaksu w jedynym hotelu, jaki znajdował się w tej zapomnianej przez Boga i ludzi osadzie. Jego propozycja nigdy nie zostawała odrzucona.

Jiraiya przeciągnął się leniwie, strzelając kośćmi w ramionach i uśmiechając się maniakalnie. Jego strzechowate, grube sztywne włosy przeczesał chłodny wiatr znad rzeki, rozwiewając ich jasne pasma we wszystkie strony.

"Mam ze sobą trunek Bogów, jeżeli o to ci chodzi, Wężu." głos Jiraiyi był przewrotny i zabawnie podkręcony, i nagle Orochimaru przypomniał sobie, jak wielkim kobieciarzem jest jego były przyjaciel, jakim wodzirejem i brylantem towarzystwa.

Za młodu, Wąż obserwował ze skrywaną zazdrością jak Jiraiya bryluje pomiędzy kolegami, jak się śmieje a cały świat zaśmiewa się razem z nim, jakby zaczarowany jego umiejętnością całkowitego zapomnienia o problemach i niepowodzeniach. Ludzie lubili takich roześmianych, wyluzowanych farciarzy. Orochimaru nie. Zawsze wydawali mu się pustymi cebrami, brzmiącymi głucho swoim bezsensownym śmiechem. Czy faktycznie było się z czego śmiać? Świat zmieniał się z minuty na minutę, nie pozostawiając nic, co nie uległoby metamorfozom czasu. Tego przeklętego, wywracającego wszystko do góry nogami czasu. Znienawidzonego czasu. Coś, co było jeszcze minutę temu żywe i ciepłe, zamieniało się pod wpływem chwili w martwy worek flaków, ciepłe uczucie na widok kogoś znajomego przeistaczało się we wściekłość, gdy okazywało się, że nie jesteś już jedyny, że takich jak ty jest wielu. Że Jiraiya może się uśmiechać nie tylko do ciebie, ale także do innych worków flaków, od których ty niewiele się różnisz.

To było frustrujące. Nic stałego, nic, czego można by się uchwycić w przypływie samotności i zimna. Jak można było żyć mając za pewniki jedynie impresje chwili, jedynie przymiotniki do określenia migotającego w oczach, przepływającego przed tobą jak rzeka świata? Bez odwrotu, bez powtórek, bez pewności, że to co się zdarzyło, co było przyjemne, ładne, ciepłe, nie było jedynie ułudą zgłodniałego stałości umysłu. Orochimaru pragnął świata złożonego z rzeczowników, świata pewnego i jednoznacznego a ponieważ brzydził się tą całą płynną, flakowatą iluzyjnością, założył sobie, że uwolni się od wszystkich mar, zabobonów i omamów, raz na zawsze. Przeistoczy się w samo wcielenie zmienności, przebiegłej, wężowatej, eterycznej i nieuchwytnej. I zrobił to, najlepiej jak potrafił. Wielu uważało go potwora z tego tytułu, ale to go nie obchodziło. Może zresztą był potworem, zgodził się żyć tak iluzyjnie, jak bardzo iluzją była wszelka stałość, wszelka krucha pewność, jaką oferował świat.

Jiraiya popatrzył na Orochimaru nieruchomym wzrokiem, po czym wyciągnął zza pazuchy pękaty bukłaczek pachnący sake. Jeszcze ciepłą sake. Wąż zmrużył oczy, czując jak promienie zachodzącego już powoli słońca, oślepiają go. Rzeczy mogły ulegać zmianie i morfować w nieprawdopodobnych konfiguracjach, ale jedno było niezmienne. Jiraiya i jego ulubienie do alkoholu.

"Nie mam żadnych czarek." mruknął jasnowłosy sennin i pociągnął z gwinta porządnego łyka aromatycznego napoju. Wąż bez zdziwienia przyjął od niego butelkę i przytknął ją do ust, rozkoszując się gorącą, żrącą strugą sake, rozlewającą mu się żarem po wnętrznościach.

"Nie szkodzi. Nie trzeba."

Jiraiya burknął aprobująco, jego dłonie ciepłe, kiedy otarł się o palce Orochimaru i ponownie dorwał się do bukłaka. Jego usta były wilgotne i zaczerwienione, i Wąż pomyślał o tym zabawnym wieczorze, kiedy pocałowali się po raz pierwszy. To było jakoś tak po ich czwartej wspólnej misji jako drużyna chuuninów. Tsunade zniknęła gdzieś ze swoim chłopakiem, a oni zostali na dachu rezydencji hokage, patrząc na rozgwieżdżone niebo, unoszące się nad nimi niczym jakaś arabska kopuła. Dwa wyrostki, z głowami nabitymi ambicjami i nieosiągalnymi marzeniami. Czy nie każdy zaczynał w ten sposób? A potem nagle bliskie, ciemne oczy Jiraiyi, czujne i baczne, żeby Wąż nie skopał mu tyłka za tak nagłą inwazję przestrzeni osobistej. Do dziś Orochimaru zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie zareagował tak jak powinien, dlaczego nie odtrącił twardych, niezdarnych ust Jiraiyi, dlaczego nie zrzucił go z krzykiem z dachu, wyzywając od powalonych w głowę zboczeńców.

Nie, nie zrobił tego. I pozwolił się pocałować nie dość, że chłopakowi, to jeszcze przyszłemu autorowi drugorzędnych, rynsztokowych książek o tematyce erotycznej. W porównaniu z tym, co Orochimaru robił później, z zabijaniem ludzi, przeprowadzaniem na ich ciałach eksperymentów, z wojną, ogniem, krwią i szaleństwem, ten pocałunek niewiele znaczył. Samo to, że Wąż pamiętał go aż tak dobrze, pamiętał zawahanie Jiraiyi, mocny, korzenny smak jego ust, zapach tytoniu i wiatru, samo to było niezwykle konfundujące i peszące.

"Późno przyszedłeś, Orochimaru." odezwał się nienaturalnie niskim głosem Jiraiya, wtykając bukłak ponownie w ręce Węża. "Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu. Zaraz zapadnie zmierzch."  
Wstali razem, nie patrząc na siebie i nic do siebie już nie mówiąc. Skierowali się do wyjścia z parku i wąską, wyłożoną kocimi łbami uliczką, poszli do baru. Tego, co zwykle. Mała, przytulna knajpka, pełna przykurzonych luster i misternie wytopionego szkła, w postaci kwiecistych wazonów, kieliszków na długiej nóżce i pokręconych mis ze słodyczami. Usiedli koło siebie przy wysokim barze i zamówili cztery duże piwa, po czym każdy z nich skoncentrował się na swoim kuflu.

Za wystawową szybą zapadał już zmierzch, chłodny wiatr od rzeki hulał pomiędzy drobnymi kamieniczkami, poruszając niedomkniętymi drzwiami i zatrzaskując okna. Orochimaru czuł ciepło, siedzącego obok Jiraiyi i pozwolił sobie, aby ogarnął go krótkotrwały, ulotny pokój. Na moment krew, walka i ogień odeszły, zostawiając tylko leniwy, powolny wieczór i obecność kogoś, kogo od początku znajomości nie chciał zaakceptować, a kto w końcu go do tego zmusił.

Jiraiya odetchnął długo, gdy skończył swój drugi kufel i mrugnął do barmanki, które spłonęła ślicznym rumieńcem i ukryła się na tyłach baru.

"To był długi dzień. Jestem zmęczony." obwieścił niby zrelaksowanym głosem, ale Orochimaru wysłyszał w nim nutkę niepewności. Jak zawsze, gdy jasnowłosy sennin dobrowolnie skazywał się na towarzystwo nieobliczalnego, szalonego Węża.

"Może pójdziemy gdzieś odpocząć chwilkę." zaproponował nieobliczalny, szalony Wąż, wykrzywiając usta w chłodnym grymasie złośliwości. Wielu potężnych shinobi, odważnych i silnych, cofało się na widok takiego uśmiechu. Ale nie Jiraiya. Jiraiya tylko spoglądał Orochimaru w oczy, jakby chcąc coś w nich wyczytać, a gdy już to zrobił, potakiwał tylko głową na znak zgody. Cokolwiek starał się w oczach Węża zobaczyć jasnowłosy sennin, nigdy mu się to nie udawało i nigdy nie krył się z tą swoją małą porażką.

Hotel był po drugiej stronie uliczki. Barmanka poleciła się na przyszłość, oferując Jiraiyi nieśmiały uśmiech i niemą obietnicę. Wąż zignorował ją i błyszczące rozbawieniem spojrzenie jasnowłosego sennina, który wciąż testował swój czar na przedstawicielkach płci przeciwnej. Orochimaru otulił się szczelniej płaszczem i podążył w kierunku hotelu, gdzie na wszelki wypadek zabukował już pokój. Recepcjonista, stary, stetryczały dziadek o łysej czaszce sępa i drucianych okularach, wręczył mu klucz, nie wyrażając zdziwienia, że apartament zarezerwowany dla dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn posiada tylko jedno łóżko.

 

Just a perfect day,  
Drink sangria in the park,  
And then later, when it gets dark,  
We go home.  
Just a perfect day,  
Feed animals in the zoo  
Then later, a movie, too,  
And then home.

 

Pokój był niewielką kawalerką, z dwoma szafkami, krzesłem i posłaniem, zajmującym niemal siedemdziesiąt procent przestrzeni 'apartamentu'. Ale im starczał. Zawsze. Orochimaru obserwował z leniwym zaciekawieniem, jak Jiraiya się rozbiera, jak zdejmuje swoją zieloną kurtkę, sweter, grube płócienne spodnie, jak w samych bokserkach i podkoszulce wsuwa się pod przykrycia i nieruchomieje z westchnieniem ulgi. Na wielkim, rozłożystym ciele sennina czas pozostawił swoje piętno, ale nie było to nieprzyjemne. Jiraiya nie był już rozwydrzonym, tęgawym szczeniakiem z wielką, nigdy nie zamykającą się gębą i nieproporcjonalnie szerokimi ramionami. Teraz, podobnie jak wcześniej podczas innych spotkań w najmniejszej osadzie Dźwięku, Orochimaru oglądał wysokiego, potężnego, promieniującego dojrzałością i pewnym osadzenia w sobie i w świecie, człowieka. I nie bał się. To było dla Orochimaru nowością, za każdym razem, kiedy się spotkali. Jiraiya nie bał się ani trochę szalonego Węża, zabójcy, zdrajcy, słynnego z okrucieństwa i krwawych zapędów sadysty.

Orochimaru wyślizgnął się ze swojego płaszcza, ze swojej czarnej koszuli i luźnych, treningowych spodni od kimona. A potem wlazł pod kołdrę, kładąc się obok Jiraiyi z taką swobodą, jakby robił to, co wieczór. Grali. Za każdym razem udawali, że jest to dla nich zwyczajna sytuacja. I udawało się im, przynajmniej po części. Przez moment leżeli tak, obok siebie, rozłożeni wygodnie na posłaniu, otuleni ciepłem przykryć stopniowo rozgrzewających się dookoła nich. Orochimaru zamknął oczy i poczuł, jak Jiraiya porusza się przy nim, jak wyciąga ramię i przez chwilę szuka czegoś intensywnie w kieszeniach swojej kurtki, leżącej obok, na krześle. Po chwili dał się słyszeć cichy trzask zapałki a po pokoju rozszedł się zapach papierosowego dymu.

"Zapalisz?" spytał wydychając tytoniową, szarą smugę Jiraiya. Ciemne, małe, szczere oczy patrzyły na Orochimaru z bliska, podświetlone jedynie nikłą jasnością bocznej lampki. Wąż skinął głową i wyciągnął z zaoferowanej mu paczki jednego papierosa i zapalił go małym, poręcznym ninjitsu. Jiraiya zaśmiał się cicho.

"Zawsze lubiłeś szpanować." fuknął na poły z rozbawieniem, na poły z rozdrażnieniem. "Mnie wciąż tylko powtarzano, żadnych ninjitsu w łóżku."

Orochimaru zbył milczeniem tą uwagę, ale cisza, która zapadła pomiędzy byłymi przyjaciółmi emanowała spokojem i aprobatą, która nie potrzebuje być wypowiadana. Papieros w jego ustach miał cierpko-słodki posmak, połączenie usypiające i łagodzące zarazem. W czasie swoich małych spotkań w osadzie Dźwięku Orochimaru uprawiał z Jiraiyą seks tylko raz i natychmiast po nim, jasnowłosy sennin oznajmił, że już nigdy więcej tego nie zrobią. Wąż zgodził się wyjątkowo z jego zdaniem. Pewne rzeczy zostały zamknięte, i nie było do nich powrotu, żeby nie wiem jak bardzo mocno tego pragnąć. Ale nadal lubili leżeć obok siebie w łóżku, i po to właśnie Orochimaru rezerwował ten mały pokój w małym hotelu. Żeby sobie razem poleżeli, jak niegdyś, gdy byli jeszcze szczylami, nadmuchanymi arogancką wiarą w swoją siłę i niezłomność. To było tak, jakby na chwilę czas się zatrzymał i pozwolił im zobaczyć, jak wspaniale można połączyć przeszłość z przyszłością, w zapyziałym apartamencie, zapyziałego miasteczka, nad rzeką, która płynęła do Konoha.

Czuł, jak Jiraiya przysuwa się do niego, jak opierając się na łokciu pochyla się nad nim i obserwuje z bliska jego twarz. Nie chciało mu się otworzyć oczu, ale gdy sztywne, ostre włosy opadły mu na policzek a twarde, boleśnie znajome usta, przysunęły się do jego warg, uchylił powieki. Akurat tyle, żeby zobaczyć głębokie, pociemniałe, zmartwione spojrzenie jedynego przyjaciela, jakiego kiedykolwiek miał, jaki mu pozostał.

Z papierosem w ręku, pozwalając przycisnąć się rozłożystemu, potężnemu ciału Jiraiyi, Wąż smakował swój pocałunek. Powolny, wyrafinowany, doskonale opanowany pocałunek. Nasycony władzą i jednocześnie znawstwem, dokładnie tak, żeby zastopować wszelkie możliwe protesty. Nie byli już dziećmi, potrafili kontrolować swoje instynkty, swoje odruchy, byli już tak długo panami samych siebie, że nagły przypływ pożądania nie mógł złamać ich woli. Orochimaru nie narzekał na brak partnerów seksualnych, z jakiś przyczyn ludzie uważali go za jednostkę wysoce atrakcyjną i erotyczną. Nie zastanawiał się na tym nigdy, po prostu brał to co było mu dawane, czasem biorąc także to, co dawane nie było. W końcu był Wężem, całe jego życie było jednym zaprzeczeniem tradycji i etykiety, czemu jego życie płciowe miałoby być inne? Orochimaru sypiał regularnie z Kabuto i od czasu do czasu pozwalał sobie na trójkąt z nim i Zaku. Młodość, ulewająca się z ich ciał była odłużająca i pobudzająca, ich zdenerwowanie ekscytujące, ich podniecenie zabawne. W sumie Wąż lubił swoich łóżkowych partnerów, ale nigdy na tyle, żeby nie wyrzucić ich z łóżka po całej akcji. Z Jiraiyą było inaczej. Tylko z nim Wąż miał chęć na bezwładny, owinięty papierosowym dymem bezruch, pomiędzy prześcieradłami i kołdrami.

Gdy byli młodsi, gdy Orochimaru mieszkał jeszcze w Konoha i był uważany za genialne dziecko osady Liścia, uprawiali seks niemal przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Jiraiya potrafił wyciągnąć go na pola treningowe i skończyć w łazience, sapiąc mu prosząco w kark i błagalnie szepcząc, że tylko jeszcze ten jeden raz. Nie mieli żadnych zahamowań, wstydu ani ograniczeń. Nabuzowani hormonami i satysfakcją ze swoich ukrytych grzeszków, gzili się radośnie gdzie popadło. Trzeci chyba wiedział, co wyprawiają jego studenci, ale nie interweniował. Może myślał, że Jiraiya będzie dla agresji i ambicji Orochimaru świetnym wentylem bezpieczeństwa. Cóż, pomylił się. Teraz Orochimaru i Jiraiya byli zajadłymi wrogami, ale wciąż nie mogli przestać być przyjaciółmi. Paradoksy życia, przerażające i nie do uniknięcia.

Jiraiya odsunął się od ust Orochimaru i położył się na swojej połowie łóżka, zaciągając się głęboko papierosem. Nie patrzyli sobie w oczy. Półmrok za oknem przeistoczył się w pełno wymiarową ciemność, przerywaną tylko błękitnawymi światełkami ulicznych lamp gazowych. Dłoń Węża sama przesunęła się po ramieniu Jiraiyi, zatrzymując się na jego barku, w zagłębieniu pomiędzy obojczykiem a szyją.

"Dlaczego nie chcesz mieć młodszego ciała?" spytał ledwo słyszalnie, wodząc palcami po mocnym, silnym karku. Jiraiya prychnął gniewnie.

"Bo to należy do mnie." odpowiedział przeciągając ze swadą sylaby i wypuszczając gniewnie nosem kolejną smugę dymu.

Orochimaru zastanowił się przez moment, dlaczego Jiraiya aż tak bardzo przywiązany jest do swojego ciała, które przecież w końcu zestarzeje się i umrze. Całkiem jak setki innych, ludzkich ciał. Co przyjdzie mu z głupich sentymentów, gdy jego duże, potężne ciało zacznie się powoli psuć, niedomagać, rozpadać. Jiraiya poklepał wciąż leżącą mu na szyi dłoń Orochimaru i uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie w nikłym świetle bocznej lampki.

"Nic mi z tego nie przyjdzie, Wężu. Wtedy umrę. Porządnie. Jak prawdziwy człowiek. Jak ninja."

 

Just a perfect day,  
Problems all left alone,  
Weekenders on our own.  
It’s such fun.  
Just a perfect day,  
You made me forget myself.  
I thought I was someone else,  
Someone good.

 

"Będzie taki czas, kiedy się już nie spotkamy." wyszeptał powoli Jiraiya, wciąż gładząc palce Orochimaru i nie pozwalając im cofnąć się z jego szyi.

Wąż wiedział, że nie chodzi mu o to, że w końcu podczas jakiejś walki jeden z nich umrze, że w pewnym momencie rozstrzygnie się, który z nich jest silniejszy. Nie chciał o tym myśleć, teraz chciał się tylko rozkoszować obecnością starego przyjaciela. Nie chciał... I znowu ten przeklęty, znienawidzony czas! Będzie kiedyś czas, że kogoś już nie będzie. Będzie kiedyś czas, kiedy ktoś już nie będzie w stanie wrócić. Będzie czas, kiedy ciało Jiraiyi podda się naturalnemu procesowi życia, który w pewnym momencie zakłada także śmierć.

"Należysz do mnie i do mnie wrócisz." powiedział cichym, syczącym lekko głosem Orochimaru trochę zbyt gwałtownie odtrącając dłoń, wciąż gładzącą jego palce. Jiraiya zaśmiał się krótkim, suchym śmiechem i wypuścił ze świstem kolejną, płaską smugę dymu. Jego oczy były twarde i zdecydowane.

"Będzie czas, kiedy nie ode mnie będzie zależało, czy wrócę czy nie." mruknął niskim, grzmiącym mu po klatce piersiowej głosem. "Lata lecą, kiedyś w końcu się zestarzeję i umrę, albo stracę życie, broniąc Naruto. Nie zamierzam oddać smarka Akatsuki."

Orochimaru patrzył w milczeniu, jak ciemne oczy Jiraiyi przymykają się, zmęczone i zacienione bólem. Nie wyglądał na pięćdziesięciolatka, podobnie jak Wąż nie wyglądał na swoje lata. Kontrola czakry mogła zdziałać cuda, świetnym przykładem była Tsunade, ale nawet ona nie potrafiła zatrzymać czasu. Czas, czas, czas. Nawet teraz Orochimaru słyszał przeklęte tykanie, wydobywające się z kieszeni jego płaszcza. Wszystko mijało, rozpływało się między palcami jak dym z papierosa.

"Jeśli zabiję cię teraz, nie odejdziesz już nigdy i nie będzie potrzeby, żebyś wracał." usta Orochimaru zbliżyły się powoli do szczęki Jiraiyi, chuchając delikatnie w jego szyję i fragment ramienia, odsłonięty przez kołnierz koszulki. "Nie będziesz musiał wracać, bo zamknę cię na zawsze, tutaj, w tym pokoju, w tej chwili."

Duża, stwardniała od treningów dłoń przesunęła się niemal czule po głowie Orochimaru, po jego czarnych, rozrzuconych włosach, po jego karku. Podniósł wzrok, żeby zmierzyć tą dłoń pogardliwym spojrzeniem, ale napotkał jedynie zmartwione, ale pełne determinacji, smutne oczy. Przez chwilę te oczy ukradły mu z ust wszelkie kąśliwe uwagi, złośliwości i pogróżki. Cholera, on wiedział. Jiraiya wiedział i to sprawiało, że Wąż miał chęć rzucić mu się do gardła i rozpruć je jednym, gładkim szarpnięciem, jednocześnie pragnąć, żeby ta chwila, spokój zacisznego hotelu w małej osadzie na końcu świata, trwała zawsze. Wściekle odwrócił twarz, nie zdolny do odepchnięcia ręki jasnowłosego sennina, spoczywającej mu uspokajająco na karku.

"Nie zabijesz mnie, Wężu." oznajmił cicho Jiraiya, a jego dłoń leniwie pogładziła skroń i potylicę Orochimaru nieobecnym gestem. "Nie ograbisz się dobrowolnie z tych paru spotkań, które nam pozostały. Z tych paru wieczorów. Nie zrobisz tego, świadomie w każdym razie."

Orochimaru odsunął się z obrzydzeniem od Jiraiyi i usiadł na łóżku, gasząc swojego papierosa o pobliski stolik. Zauważył, że dłonie drżą mu nieco, ale szybko opanował ten odruch. Miał rację, cholera. Ten wiecznie pijany mistrz małych szczeniaków w Konoha, autor kretyńskich opowiadanek przeznaczonych do masturbacji, miał rację. Wiedząc, że rzeczy odchodzą zbyt szybko, zbyt szybko ulegają rozkładowi i blakną, Wąż nie potrafił się jednocześnie wyrzec czegoś, co mogło kwitnąć jeszcze chwilę. Jeszcze jedno popołudnie, jeszcze jedna butelka sake w parku, jeszcze jeden zachód słońca nad brudną, szarą rzeką płynącą do Kraju Ognia.

"Masz rację." sarknął jadowicie Orochimaru zakładając koszulę i pozwalając Jiraiyrze przez dłuższy moment podziwiać gładkość jego bladych pleców i ich kontrast z rozpuszczonymi, długimi, poplątanymi włosami. Sennin podrapał się lekko po znamieniu na policzku, po czym zmrużył oczy i patrzył teraz z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy na ubierającego się Węża. A potem mocna, silna ręka chwyciła ostrożnie jedno z pasmo włosów Orochimaru, pociągając je lekko.

"Zawsze cię za to podziwiałem, Wężu. Nigdy nie miałeś złudzeń co do swojej własnej sytuacji

 

Oh it’s such a perfect day,  
I’m glad I spent it with you.  
Oh such a perfect day,  
You just keep me hanging on,  
You just keep me hanging on.

 

Rozstali się tak jak zwykle, przed wejściem do hotelu. Bez słowa. Jak zwykle Orochimaru miał nieodpartą chęć wbić Jiraiyrze kunai w nerki i przekręcić parę razy, patrząc mu w twarz. Jak zwykle oczyma wyobraźni niemal widział szerokie, roześmiane lico sennina, jak zmierzcha, szarzeje i gaśnie, żeby stać się martwą maską. Ale nie zrobił nic, nie mógł nic zrobić. Chciał doświadczyć jeszcze kilku takich spotkań, zanim czas i tego mu nie zabierze. Wtedy pozostanie już tylko wieczność, nowe techniki ninjitsu i siła, której żaden śmiertelnik nie jest w stanie osiągnąć. Nie będzie wspomnień, nie będzie krótkich, wściekłych pragnień, żeby było inaczej. Nie będzie nic. Tylko Wąż wpatrzony w wieczność.

 

You’re going to reap just what you sow

 

Jiraiya odwrócił się w swoją stronę, kiwając dłonią na pożegnanie. Jak zwykle Orochimaru zacisnął pieści i wepchnął je do kieszeni, czując, jak palce same składają mu się w śmiercionośną technikę. Obok zimnej bryłki zegarka odnalazł w kieszeni coś jeszcze. Z chłodnym zdziwieniem wyciągnął niewielki, miękki, miły w dotyku przedmiot i przysunął go sobie do twarzy. Mały, pluszowy breloczek do kluczy w kształcie węża łypnął na niego złotym okiem, lśniącym w świetle ulicznej lampy gazowej.

 

You’re going to reap just what you sow

 

Jak zwykle Jiraiya okazał swoje specyficzne poczucie humoru w bardzo szczeniacki, głupawy sposób. Orochimaru przez chwilę przyglądał się leżącemu mu na dłoni, miękkiemu ciałku zabawkowego węża. Przez chwilę miał ochotę wyrzucić małe szkaradztwo, ale koniec końców położył je na parapecie okiennym jakiejś kamienicy i ruszył w stronę zachodniej granicy osady. Kabuto i Zaku już czekali tam na niego ze środkiem lokomocji i mieli zapewne masę pytań. Dlaczego mistrz znika tak znienacka, co robił w tej małej, zapyziałej dziurze i czemu tak długo. Orochimaru nie odpowie im nawet jednym zdaniem, tylko wsiądzie do samochodu i będzie udawał, że nie czuje na sobie złotego spojrzenia zostawionego gdzieś na zakurzonym parapecie małego, pluszowego wężyka.

 

You’re going to reap just what you sow...

end

 

By Homoviator październik 2005


End file.
